


Asleep

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mild Breathplay, ear kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Erwin has always dreamed of Armin pleasuring himself with his body. After a thorough discussion of limits, Erwin's fantasies finally come true.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you want me to say, it's shameless somnophilia with Daddy kink and hints of breathplay and two brief ear kisses. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual, and that's what matters.

"Armin. Come here, love." Armin crawled onto the bed into Erwin's open arms. Twenty years old, but still so petite and delicate. It was one of the many things Erwin loved about his little angel. One look at those petal-soft lips had Erwin dying for a kiss, and now that they were together Erwin didn't have to hold back. 

Armin moaned, reaching up to clutch Erwin's hair, but Erwin pulled back.

"Daddy has something he's been meaning to tell you, angel." Armin nodded, looking the absolute picture of innocent seduction in his oversized brown hoodie and underwear, with his hands between his knees, focused intently on Erwin. Erwin had to stop and pull his angel in for another kiss before he could go on.

"Daddy has some...strange things that he likes. I want to try them with you, if that's alright." 

"Like...whips and spankings and things?" Armin guessed.

"No, actually...I'm a little embarrassed to say it, but...I like being asleep." Armin frowned a little, thinking.

"Asleep how?"

"Well, I really like the idea of...me being asleep and you doing...whatever you wanted with me. Barring the things we usually do in our scenarios. I'd like for this to just be vanilla outside of me being asleep. No blindfolds or handcuffs, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I understand. So I can do whatever I want...as long as it's just your body and my body, and no toys or pain is involved?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, with me being asleep...you'd be in control for this scenario. Are you alright with that, angel? I know how much you love being submissive."

"Yes, I'm okay with that, but…" He looked away, his hands fidgeting slightly from between his legs.

"But what, love? We don't have to do this if you feel nervous."

"No, I want to, I'm really excited to try something new with you, but...if you're going to be asleep...How will I know if I accidentally do something you don't like? How will I know if you want me to do something different, or go faster or harder?" Erwin considered.

"...How about this. Since I'll be asleep, I won't be moving, right? If you do something I don't like or I have something to say, I'll reach up and touch you. That will be your cue to stop the whole scenario. As for whether I want you to go harder or faster...Well, Armin, that's the point. When I handcuff you, you have no control over what I'm doing, I can torment and tease you as much as I like, and you can't stop me, and that's part of the thrill, am I right? If I'm pretending to be asleep, the same thing applies. I'm helpless, I have no control over what or when, and that's part of the thrill for me. Do you understand?" Armin nodded.

"Good. And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, absolutely." Erwin nodded.

"Good. Then, there's one last thing...I'd like it to be something of a roleplay, if you don't mind. You come back from a day out, and find me passed out on the bed from exhaustion after a long day of work." Armin shuddered.

"I'll...admit you've got me interested…" he said, and Erwin smiled.

"God forbid we ever see the day I stop interesting you, love."

***

"Daddy~ Daddy, I'm home~ ...Daddy?" Armin looked toward the door of their shared bedroom, smiling, but instead of heading for it he took his time wandering around the house.

“Daddy?” He looked around, checking the kitchen, the hallway, the washroom, until he was out of options. He gently pushed open the door to the bedroom, whispering “Daddy?” and his breath caught in his throat.

Erwin was on the bed, asleep. Armin knew he was pretending and yet somehow, the fact that he was pretending made it even better. It meant the position had been carefully chosen to accentuate Erwin’s beauty for Armin, and Erwin had not disappointed. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a loose-fitting pair of boxers. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. His left arm was thrown out over the bed, his right was resting right beside his cheek. The sheet sat perfectly on his hips, and Armin followed the outline of his legs, one bent, the other straight. He swallowed. And then he smiled.

“Oh...he’s asleep...Poor Erwin, he must have worn himself out after working so hard all day…” Armin sat on the bed beside Erwin. He stroked Erwin’s hair, and Erwin’s lips parted. 

“He looks so peaceful like this…” Armin murmured, moving his hand to rest on Erwin’s cheek. Erwin took in a breath, and Armin couldn’t help but feel a little mischievous. He moved his thumb lower, brushing along Erwin’s bottom lip.

“But...Daddy...It’s been a long day for me too…” Erwin shivered under him, and that wasn’t the only thing Armin was pretending not to notice. “Daddy, I...I need you...I need your cock in my mouth...I need it...other places…” Armin wondered just how much - or how little - teasing it would take for Erwin to break the facade. Armin kissed Erwin gently, the movement little more than an excuse to get them closer together. Armin swallowed loudly.

“If I...If I...If I was really quiet...and I didn’t wake him up...Daddy wouldn’t mind...would he?” Armin kissed Erwin again, moving to the side and kissing his ear. Armin wondered if Erwin would gain more control if they did this more often.

“I promise…” he said in a whisper, “I promise I’ll be really quiet, Daddy...I promise I won’t wake you up…” He kissed Erwin’s ear, then his cheek, then his Adam's apple, then his chest, then his stomach. He very carefully pulled the hem of his boxers over his already stiffened member, pulling them down to his thighs. Armin let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I know I shouldn’t...but I just...I need it so much…” He placed a wet kiss on the top of Erwin’s member, then took him into his mouth. He moaned quietly, and Erwin shuddered underneath him. He pulled back, mouth hovering over the tip of Erwin’s cock, panting lightly, pretending to wait for any signs that Erwin was stirring. When no such sounds came, Armin sighed heavily.

“Wow...he must really be asleep...I’ll finish quickly, Daddy, I promise.” He went back down on Erwin, suckling and moaning quietly. As he worked, he moved one finger to his hole, gently using the wetness there to breach his hole, moaning around Erwin as he did so. He pulled off of Erwin’s cock.

“Have to be quiet,” he whispered, “Can’t wake Daddy up, he’s worked so hard and he needs his rest…” He slowly prepared himself, adding more fingers and stretching himself out while keeping his pace on Erwin’s cock slow enough that he wouldn’t come. A glance upward showed that Erwin’s left arm was fisted in the sheets, and his right was twitching and grasping at nothing. Finally, he pulled himself off Erwin.

“Are you having a good dream, Daddy?” he whispered. Erwin was panting, and Armin wondered, not for the first time, why it was that Erwin called him “angel”. He pulled off his shorts and underwear, and his sweatshirt, tossing it on the floor to be retrieved later.

“Daddy, I...Oh, I know I shouldn’t, I know you need your sleep, but...Will it be okay if I don’t wake you? Daddy, I want you so badly…” Armin lined up Erwin’s cock and sank down slowly, watching as Erwin just choked down a moan. Armin let himself pant more loudly than he would otherwise.

“Oh, Daddy...You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep...You look so happy and relaxed, and I...I  _ really  _ like seeing you relaxed like this…” He began to move, slowly, gasping as his insides were massaged just the way he liked it.

“Daddy...Oh, Daddy...I want...I want to go faster...But if I do, you’ll wake up...You need your rest, but it’s so hard, Daddy…” Armin felt like he was in agony, but it was the kind of agony he never wanted to end.

“It’s so good, Daddy...Oh, Daddy, you feel so good inside me...Are you...feeling good, too? Are you...are you feeling good in your sleep? Oh…” Armin began to tremble, and his body began to speed up despite itself.

“I...I’m so close, Daddy...Uhn...I’m almost done, and then I promise you can go back to sleep…” Armin kept rubbing, grinding against Erwin’s cock until he spent himself, wrapping his mouth around Erwin’s throat to keep quiet while being mindful of his teeth. He slowed for a moment, panting heavily, but Erwin was trembling and twitching and still rock hard inside him.

“I’ll...I’ll keep going, Daddy…” Armin said, picking up the pace again, “I’ll keep going a little longer...It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets to come…” He kept moving, rocking his hips back and forth and panting.

“Come for me, Daddy...Come for me...in your dreams...Th-this is a good dream, Daddy, it’s okay to come in good dreams…” A few more grinding thrusts and Erwin’s trembling reached its peak. He shuddered violently, both hands clenched in the sheets, and his eyelids fluttered open very briefly as he rode out his orgasm. Erwin grunted under his breath, body rocking in its ecstasy, and then as the swell passed he settled back on the bed, still shuddering. 

“Even...even after you came...you’re still asleep,” Armin panted. “I’ll go clean us up, Daddy, then I'll come join you in bed, and I’ll be there when you wake up.” Armin got off the bed, wetting a face cloth and coming back with it. He cleaned all the come, and wiped them both clean, then rinsed the face cloth and hung it over the towel rack to dry. He crept back into the room, where Erwin had settled back down, looking peacefully asleep once more. Armin carefully pulled his boxers back up, then crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up around both of them.

“Daddy...I’m...I’m sorry I disturbed your rest, even if you didn’t wake up...Go back to sleep now, Daddy, it’s okay, I won’t disturb you anymore.” Armin snuggled up into Erwin, and listened as his measured breaths deepend into the real thing.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue-type thing because I apparently hadn't written out all of my feelings for this like I thougt I did.

A few hours later, Erwin groaned, eyelids fluttering open. He turned his head to the sigh, and saw Armin resting peacefully beside him.

"Armin…?" He asked, watching as Amin's eyes opened and a beautiful flush covered his cheeks.

"When did you get home, angel?"

"A...a little while ago…" Armin said, averting his gaze, "You...you were sleeping, and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you…" Erwin pulled Armin close.

"But you always want my cock when you come home. Why didn't you wake me? Were you waiting?" Armin flushed deeper, and Erwin fought back a smirk.

"I...I didn't want to wake you...so I...took care of it myself…" Erwin couldn't help it; he grinned, snuggling into Armin.

"Alright, love." He kissed Armin, then pulled back to look him deep in the eyes.

"Thank you, Armin. So much. You have no idea how good that was for me, but...what about you? I realize we never set any boundaries for if you weren't enjoying it…" Armin flushed.

"I figured if I said yellow or red you'd get the point." Erwin nodded, kissing Armin again.

"I would have, yes. But I'm still sorry. Next time we do this, if there is a next time, we'll have all the rules firmly set, and I won't be thinking with my dick. But tell me." Erwin cupped Armin's cheeks. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Armin nodded, smiling.

"I really,  _ really  _ liked it, Daddy." He flushed. "...More than I thought I would. You were...so beautiful...and...and I could see you were trying so hard to stay asleep, and your body, and...and...and because you were asleep, I...it felt...really good…" Erwin smirked, kissing Armin again.

"So I'm not the only one with a somnophilia kink, is what you're saying?"

"I...Just in that scenario...I really liked being on top. But...when you're awake...I'm happier on the bottom." Erwin nodded, snuggling into Armin.

"I...had actually meant to wake up after a minute, but...you were so good you took everything I had...I didn't actually mean to pass out on you…" Armin smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, Daddy...I...thought it was better that way, almost...But…"

"But what?"

"I...well...I think...I would really like it...if...if you...didn't react at all…" Erwin nodded.

"If I was actually asleep, or if I was a better actor?"

"If you were a better actor. That way I could pretend you slept deeply through the whole thing." Erwin grinned.

"Well, the way for that to happen is more practice. You don't mind, do you, angel?" 

"...No, Daddy. Not at all. We'll practice over and over, until it's perfect."


End file.
